The present invention relates to a method for producing a barrel with an integrally adjoining housing for a breech block head.
(Hunting) guns usually consist of the primary parts constituted by the barrel, housing, breech block, trigger device, magazine and shaft. The barrel is usually permanently connected to the housing by means of a screwed or shrink-fit connection. The locking faces necessary to securely lock the breech block are located either in the housing, an intermediate element (locking sleeve) or directly in the barrel. Due to the fact that a number of parts are provided, however, cumulative tolerances are produced, which have to be kept very low due to the legally stipulated (firing law) breech block distance. This entails an accurate, complex manufacture of the individual parts. The aforementioned connections between parts also determine the overall size of the housing and therefore the weapon weight.
Due to a one-part design of barrel and housing with integrated locking faces, the production can be simplified and a considerable reduction of the weapon weight can be achieved. Furthermore, the negative influencing of the vibration behaviour of the barrel by a (screwed) connection to the housing is fully eliminated.
Such a one-piece design of barrel and housing is known per se, see documents GB 643 842, GB 1 500 346 or DE 197 02 962, but requires complex and predominantly material-removing machining of the raw part, see US 2011/0010976 A1, for example.